Indulgentiae
by Sishayen
Summary: Comment pardonner à ceux qui n'ont fait que le mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Poudlard. Après la fin de la guerre, et la reconstruction du chateau, nombre d'élèves retournèrent à poudlard pour reprendre leurs études. Hermione Granger la première. Harry et Ron décidèrent de ne pas y retourner, au grand désarroi de leur amie, mais Mr Weasley leur avait trouvé du travail au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait été promue Préfet en Chef et bénéficiait de nombreux avantages: compartiment privé dans le train, chambre privée, salle de bain privée, de quoi rendre heureuse n'importe quelle fille. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient tout de même accompagnée sur le quai du Poudlard Express. C'est ici que commence notre histoire._

**1**

"_ T'es sûre que tu veux y retourner?

_ Oui, Harry. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance, et je dois avoir mes A.S.P.I.C pour m'engager au Ministère de la Magie.

_ Mon père peut t'avoir une place tu sais.

_ Ron, t'es gentil, mais me faire pistonner par son ex petit-ami, ça me tente pas!

_ Pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'être désagréable?

_ Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de me tromper?

_ J'étais ensorcelé!

_ Et en plus tu ne sais pas mentir!

_ Je ne mens pas!

_ Oh! Ça suffit vous deux! Vous avez passé un mois à vous engueuler, vous pourriez faire un effort, merde!

_ C'est lui qui a commencé!

_ Je veux rien savoir! Finalement, c'est pas plus mal que vous soyez séparés un an! Ca me fera des vacances!

_ Harry! Où tu vas? Me laisse pas seule avec elle!

_ Alors amène toi! Bon retour a Poudlard Hermione!"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Comme souvent depuis que Ron l'avait trompée. Avec Lavande Brown en plus! Son ex petite amie! Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et monta dans le train. Elle se dirigea vers son wagon privé, pas bien différent des autres si ce n'est les vitres teintées, un petit bureau et des banquettes plus confortables. Elle se changea rapidement et sorti ses manuels de cours. Pas question de perdre les bonnes habitudes, elle tenait à être la meilleure. alors qu'elle se plongeait dans son livre d'arithmancie, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une silhouette élancée à la tête blonde.

"_ Malefoy? C'est un wagon privé ici! va-t-en!

_ Je suis Préfet en Chef moi aussi.

_ Ah ouais? Et en quel honneur? Pour avoir commis des meurtres et pactisé avec les mangemorts?

_ J'ai reçu l'absolution pour mes péchés par le Ministère de la Magie et par Mc Gonagall.

_ Pardon? C'est intolérable! Tu les as ensorcelés c'est ça?

_ Arrête de gueuler Granger. Quand on se sait rien, on la ramène pas. Retourne à tes bouquins et me fais pas chier!."

Estomaquée, Hermione resta bouche bée pendant un instant. Comment était-ce possible? C'était un Mangemort! Et la chute de Voldemort ne pardonnait pas ses crimes! Elle voulu écrire à Harry mais elle se remémora leur dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, et toutes celles d'avant, toutes provoquée à cause de Ronald. Cette année commençait mal.

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, sans être bien concentrée pour autant. Elle surveillait Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Elle posa ses yeux sur son bras droit, la où se trouvait la Marque. Se trouvait? Elle avait disparue! Le bras du jeune homme était semblable au sien, pas de vilain serpent répugnant! Pourtant la Marque ne pouvait pas disparaitre! Sa surprise était telle qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de son manque de discrétion.

"_ Ça te la coupe, hein Granger? Tu t'attendait pas à ça!

_ Mais! Comment...? Comment est-ce possible?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas. J'ai été pardonné, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir."

De nouveau bouche bée, Herminone détourna les yeux et sorti son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et l'éplucha en quête de réponses. Quand le train s'arrêta près du château, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre information sur le moyen de faire disparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit près de Neville, qui s'étonna de la voir seule. Elle lui résuma le nouvel emploi des Ron et Harry, en omettant de lui parler de leurs disputes, et sorti son livre de Sortilège en espérant trouver l'explication du Mystère Malefoy. Elle ne toucha pas aux mets pourtant appétissants qui s'offraient à elle, trop perdu dans ses pensées et ses sorts. Elle perdit complètement la notion du temps et ce ne fut que quand Mc Gonagall vint lui tapoter l'épaule qu'elle se rendit compte que le repas était terminé et que la Grande Salle était vide.

"_ Vous semblez préoccupée Miss Granger.

_ Oui, en effet...

_ C'est à quel sujet?

_ Oh rien d'important. Je cherche un sortilège en particulier mais je ne trouve pas. J'irai à la bibliothèque demain.

_ Ne vous surmenez pas!

_ Oui, professeur. Merci. Bonne nuit.

_ Le mot de passe pour votre Salle Commune! C'est "indulgentiae".

_ Merci...

"Indulgentiae? Pardon en latin? C'est fait exprès, c'est pas possible!"

Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Ce monstre désagréable, malpoli, mal élevé était pardonné! Autre chose fit "tilt" dans sa tête. Le mot de passe de sa Salle Commune? N'était-elle pas avoir une chambre privée? Elle cracha le mot de passe au tableau de la porte et découvrit sa Salle commune. Sur sa gauche, une porte rouge, à sa droite une porte verte, et en face d'elle, une cheminée, devancée d'un canapé sur lequel lambinait un Malefoy. Un Malefoy?

"_ Salut Granger!

_ Encore toi!

_ J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormie sur ton bouquin.

_ La ferme! Qu'est ce que tu fous la?

_ Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef de Serpentard et Griffondor. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en partage une aussi. Ils ont voulu rapprocher les Maisons il me semble.

_ Pourquoi ont-ils voulu rapprocher les Maisons ennemies depuis toujours?

_ Justement parce qu'elles sont ennemies depuis toujours. Et que le Mal a été vaincu. "Indulgentiae"...

_ Raaah la ferme!

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. C'était injuste de lui faire endurer un tel supplice. Comment Mc Gonagall avait-elle pu oser? Oser l'absoudre lui de ses péchés? L'enfermer elle avec cet être méprisable? Où était la justice?

Elle se jeta sur son lit et hurla dans son oreiller. Reprenant sa respiration calmement, elle chassa ses questions de son esprit et contempla sa chambre. Une toile tendue en soie rouge ornait les murs et le plafond. Son lit, surplombé d'une large fenêtre, était revêtit de draps rouges. A droite du lit, un bureau en bois noir, le même bois qui composait son armoire, dans le coin inférieur droit de sa chambre. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte donnant sur sa salle de bain. Un carrelage prune ornait le sol, un autre gris couvrait les murs. A gauche, une douche, à droite des WC et un lavabo, et au fond, une grande baignoire à remous. Le sol de la chambre était recouverte d'un épaisse moquette ocre.

Hermione défit sa valise, prit un bain et se coucha rapidement. Elle eu le sommeil agité de rêves incohérents où se mêlaient Mangemorts, Aurors, amis et ennemis collaborant et évoluant ensemble comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, comme si le Mal qu'ils avaient combattu ces sept dernières année n'avaient jamais existé.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Aux première lueurs du jour, la Griffondor se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Elle prépara son sac de cours pour la matinée et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'isola des autres élèves et rumina un bon moment devant sa tasse de chocolat. L'avalant d'un trait cinq minutes avant le début des cours, elle se brûla la langue, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son humeur. Quand la directrice de l'école la salua, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et murmura un "traîtresse" quand celle ci l'eut dépassée. Son premier cours se déroulait dans les cachots avec le professeur Slughorn, maître des potions. Quand elle s'aperçut que ce cours était commun avec les Serpentards, elle manqua de hurler. Tous les élèves passèrent devant une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs, la laissant entrer en dernier dans la salle de classe, où bien sur, chacun avait prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir près de Drago. Ce fut avec un effort incommensurable qu'elle s'assit à côté du blondinet souriant.

"_ Bonjour mes chers élèves! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver si nombreux! Nous allons passer une bonne année tous ensemble, je le sens! Mais ne perdons pas de temps. Nous allons étudier une potion toute nouvelle qui a permis à certain de retrouver une vie normale. C'est une variante de la potion Lonéat, que vous connaissez tous. Cette potion guérit les blessures mais n'a aucun effet sur les blessures dues à la magie noire. Cette variante permet de guérir aussi ces blessures la. Nous ajoutons juste une goutte de sang de licorne à notre potion."

Hermione se leva alors brusquement. C'en était trop pour elle.

"_ C'est intolérable! C'est pour ça qu'il est la celui la!, hurla-t-elle en pointant Malefoy du doigt. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites? Vous pardonnez aux Mangemorts leurs crimes! Vous faites disparaître la Marque de Ténèbres comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait! Ils auraient tous du recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent! Et en plus vu utilisez du sang de licorne! Un être pur et bon! C'est interdit d'utiliser, de vendre ou de prendre du sang a une licorne! Vous êtes des monstres! Vous devriez avoir honte!

_ Miss Granger, calmez vous je vous prie. Je peux comprendre votre colère, mais sachez que tous ne sont pas pardonnés. Seuls ceux qui le méritent ont droit à ce privilège. Et nous avons pas fait de mal aux licornes, seule quelques gouttes leur sont prélevées, dans le plus grand respect de l'animal...

_ Vous me dégouttez!"

Et elle sortit avec fracas de la salle de cours. Elle se précipita chez Hagrid. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance et qui saurait la comprendre. Le demi-géant l'accueilli chez elle, surpris de sa visite et de son humeur. Il la laissa vider son sac: Ron qui la trompe, les disputes avec Harry, Malefoy à Poudlard et collé à ses baskets, son absolution, le sang de licorne...

Devant le désarroi de son amie, Hagrid la prit dans ses bras et tenta de lui expliquer la décision du Ministère de la Mangie quant aux Mangemorts.

"_ Tu sais, ils font pas ça au hasard. Les Mangemorts qui veulent être libérés passent un interrogatoire très strict, sous Véritasérum bien sur. Ils cherchent à savoir s'ils regrettent leurs crimes, s'ils ont l'intention de recommencer, s'ils ont été forcés de suivre Voldemort ou s'ils étaient volontaires. Ceux qui regrettent sincèrement, qui n'ont pas eu le choix et qui ont de pures intentions pour l'avenir sont pardonnés. Si un seul des critères n'est pas respecté, ils retournent à Azkaban. Et l'administration de la potion de Pardon n'est pas une partie de plaisir, crois moi! J'ai été embauché pour les tenir. Ils souffrent autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir, c'est le sang de licorne qui fait ça. Ça les purifie en profondeur. Les licornes ne sont pas maltraitées, elles comprennent tu sais. On ne prend pas vraiment leur sang, elles nous le donne. Elles se mordent, on récupèrent quelques gouttes et on les soigne. J'y ai participé, je sais de quoi je parle. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien.

_ Non! Non ça ne va pas! tu es un monstre toi aussi! Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance!"

Elle quitta la chaumière d'Hagrid et s'enfuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle couru des heures durant et finit par s'écrouler, épuisée et perdue. Elle s'endormit à même le sol et ne se réveilla qu'à la nuit tombante. L'obscurité s'épaississait et Hermione cherchait son chemin. Une heure durant, elle tourna en rond, paniquant presque. Elle essaya de lancer des étincelles avec sa baguette pour appeler à l'aide, mais les arbres étaient si dense et haut que les petites lumière rouges n'atteignirent pas leur cime. Il faisait complètement nuit à présent, et la jeune fille sentait monter la peur en elle. Même si le Mage Noir avait été vaincu, il y avait toujours quelques créatures à craindre dans la Forêt Interdite. Des craquements se firent soudain entendre et elle se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, priant pour qu'un ne la voit pas, fermant les yeux pour éviter le danger.

"_ Bah alors Granger, je te fais si peur que ça?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua Malefoy, qui s'était accroupi à sa hauteur, un petit sourire au lèvres, ses yeux bleus perçant l'obscurité.

"_ Oui, oui, encore moi. Allez viens, t'as foutu la trouille à tout le monde.

_ Quoi?

_ Oui, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi: Hagrid, Slughorn, moi, Mc Gonagall... tout le monde quoi.

_ T'as dit...?

_ Mais encore?

_ T'as dit "toi"?

_ Oui, j'ai dit "moi". Je me suis aussi inquiété, la miss-je-sais-tout qui loupe toute une journée de cours, c'est inquiétant. Aller, viens, je te ramène au château.

_ Tu vas me faire croire que tu connais le chemin?

_ Pas jusqu'au château non, mais l'hippogriffe que j'ai monté pour te trouver le connaît lui.

_ Un hippogriffe a accepté de te laisser monter sur son dos? Tu te moques de moi!

_ Je ne suis plus aussi bête que j'ai pu l'être, Hermione. Va falloir t'y faire. J'ai payé pour mes actes, je me suis repenti et j'ai droit à une seconde chance. Et c'est pas toi qui va m'en priver. Alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu me suis, j'ai pas l'intention de louper le dîner."

Elle le suivit timidement et l'observa saluer la créature ailée, qui le salua à son tour. Elle s'avança prudemment et s'inclina elle aussi, attendant que l'animal accepte sa présence. Elle le chevaucha derrière Malefoy. La bête déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Hermione fut surprise par le mouvement et s'accrocha instinctivement au jeune homme devant elle, avant de le lâcher brusquement, se souvenant que c'était son ennemi juré. Mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi et saisi les mains d'Hermione, les ramenant contre lui et les maintenant tout le long du vol. Elle ne savait comment réagir entre son dégoût de la personne et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait.

Ils arrivèrent au château quelques minutes plus tard, et furent accueillis par la directrice en personne.

"_ Miss Granger, ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous enfuir de la sorte ou je vous fais consigner au château et escortée dans chacun de vos déplacement jusqu'à la fin de l'année, est-ce clair?

_ Oui professeur Mc Gonagall...

_ Je peux comprendre que vous soyez désorientée, mais fuir ceux qui vous entourent ne changera rien. Prenez le temps de vous reposer, et essayez de comprendre la situation en l'analysant objectivement, d'accord?

_ Oui professeur Mc Gonagall...

_ Bien. Allez, à table!"

Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle et s'assit seule en bout de table. Elle rumina sa peine et sa colère en triturant un bout de pain. Quand Ginny Weasley vint la voir, elle lui demanda gentiment de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Tant d'injustices et d'incompréhension la mettait hors d'elle et en même temps la déprimait profondément. Même la guerre finie, le Mal avait corrompu le Bien. A quoi tous ces sacrifices avaient-ils servit? Comment pouvait-on laisser les meurtriers se mêler aux victimes? Elle quitta la table rapidement et regagna sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit son colocataires entrer dans leur Salle Commune. "Imposteur", pensa Hermione. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Harry, après toutes les insultes qu'elle avait du endurer de sa part, et après sa collaboration avec le Mage Noir, il fallait qu'elle l'accepte et lui pardonne? Qu'il aille au diable, elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège. on ne rachète pas tant d'années de mauvaises conduite en si peu de temps.

On frappa à sa porte.

"_ Dégage!

_ Hermione, vient. Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Je parle pas aux hypocrites dans ton genre!

_ S'il te plaît.

_ Je t'ai dit de dégager!

_ Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui entre.

_ Tu me fais du chantage maintenant? Va te faire foutre!

_ Tant pis, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux.

_ T'avises pas d'entrer dans ma chambre!

_ Sinon quoi?"

Il avait prononcé ces mots après avoir ouvert la porte rouge et avancé de quelques pas en direction du lit sur lequel était agenouillée Hermione. Elle saisi sa baguette et la pointa vers l'intrus. Il s'avança calmement, lui ôta l'objet des mains et la fit valser jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Il y envoya sa propre baguette par la même occasion et s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione.

"_ Aller. Vide ton sac.

_ ...

_ T'as plus rien à dire? Tu gueules après les profs, tu renvois chier ton pote le géant, et moi tu me dis rien?

_ T'es un imposteur.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Parce que c'est vrai! t'es un enfoiré de base, t'as toujours été méprisable, on change pas du jour au lendemain!

_ Ce que tu as vu de moi ne représente pas forcément la personne que je suis réellement. Tu n'as pas pensé que, quand tu es entouré de Mangemorts, si tu dis que tu veux pas en faire partie, tu risque de mourir, tué par ton propre père? J'ai failli mourir Granger.

_ T'aurais peut être mieux fait! avec tout le mal que tu as fait!

_ Les crasses à Potter, c'était parce que c'était un sale petit merdeux avec une tête plus grosse que sa célébrité.

_ Et Dumbledore alors!

_ Je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore. Demande à ton cher Harry, il pourra te le dire.

_ Et les Mangemorts que tu as fait entrer à Poudlard!

_ Encore une fois, si je désobéissais, je perdais la vie. Quand Voldemort m'a marqué le bras, je n'étais même pas conscient! Imagine toi! Te réveiller ligoté et tatoué de cette merde sous l'oeil admiratif de ton père! Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir!

_ Parce que t'es capable d'avoir des sentiments toi! Laisse moi rire! Mis à part la fierté de te pavaner et ton égocentrisme sur dimensionné, tu ressens des choses toi?

_ Et bien oui figure toi! Je ressens le mépris envers Potter, la haine envers ma famille, la honte de mon implication dans les actes de Voldemort et la reconnaissance envers Mc Gonagall qui à su voir la vérité au bon moment et qui m'a aidé à me sortir de cette galère! Tu étais tellement aveuglée par la haine que t'a même pas remarqué que j'ai rejoins mes parents à contre-coeur le jour où Voldemort est tombé! Mais elle, elle l'a vu! Elle a comprit que je n'avais pas le choix! Et elle m'a aidé! Tu veux une preuve que je dis la vérité?

_ J'attends que ça!

_ Ok!"

Il se leva et retourna dans la pièce commune. Il ramassa sa baguette, prit un flacon dans son sac de cours et extrait un souvenir de son esprit grâce à sa baguette. Il le glissa dans le flacon et l'emmena à Hermione. Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais il espérait quand même. Sur son bureau se trouvait toujours cette lettre qu'il lui avait écrite pendant l'été, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui envoyer.

"_Hermione._

_Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé pour les insultes, pour les mesquineries, pour les crasses à Potter et Weasley. Tout ça, c'est du passé pour moi. Je me suis repenti. J'aimerai t'en parler, mais je ne sais par où commencer. Entre les périodes ou j'étais menacé de mort, où on menaçait ma mère de mort et les moments où j'étais soumis à l'Impérium, je n'ai pas pu laisser paraître celui que je suis vraiment, ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors, je te prie de bien vouloir transmettre mes excuses à tes amis et d'accepter celles que je te fais. _

_Bye Granger, on se voit à la rentrée._

_Drago Malefoy_"

Quel intérêt après tout. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Peut être que la pensine la ferait réagir...

Dans sa chambre, Hermione fixait ce flacon avec ce petit bout de Malefoy dedans. Etait-elle prête à voir ça? Pourrait-elle le pardonner? Voulait-elle vraiment le faire? Les insultes étaient bien réelles, personne ne l'avait forcé à le faire! Mais cela l'intriguait quand même. Elle quitta discrètement la Salle Commune et se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle y trouva une Pensine où elle versa les filaments argentés sortis de l'esprit du Serpentard. Elle se plongea dans les souvenirs du jeune homme et ce qu'elle y vit fut si fort que quand elle se releva, elle avait le visage innondé de larmes. Torture, chantage, Imperium, il disait vrai. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle regagna sa chambre, perplexe. En entrant, elle trouva sur son lit sa baguette, plusieurs parchemins épars et une lettre. Les parchemins se révélèrent être les cours qu'elle avait manqué tout au long de la journée. Quant à la lettre, son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, accompagné d'une noté griffonnée à la va vite, et récemment car l'encre n'était pas tout à fait sèche. Elle disait: "Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'envoyer cet été. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.". Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire: "_Hermione. Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé..."_

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, ferma sa porte d'un coup de baguette et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil profond.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Le lendemain, Hermionne profita d'une heure de libre pour aller s'excuser auprès de son ami garde chasse. Elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Malefoy et ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine. Elle admit avoir eu tort de réagir aussi violemment sans chercher à comprendre. Hagrid la rassura. Personne n'avait pu imaginé la souffrance du jeune homme durant toutes ces années. Hermione reparti en direction du château pour assister à son cours de Sortilèges et croisa Drago dans un couloir. Tous leurs cours étaient communs, encore une façon, de rapprocher les Maisons de Poudlard certainement.

"_ Malef... Drago?

_ Oui, Hermione?

_ Excuse moi.

_ Laisse tomber. J'espère que tu as compris.

_ Oui. Je n'imaginait pas que...

_ Oui, je sais. Laisse tomber je te dis.

_ Et merci...

_ Pour quoi?

_ Pour m'avoir retrouvée et ramenée au château l'autre soir.

_ Ah. De rien.

_ ...

_ Le cours va commencer.

_ Oui..."

Ils se rendirent en classe et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était un sentiment étrange pour Hermione de se retrouver si proche de son ennemi en sachant qu'il n'en était plus un dorénavant. Il restait de la colère en elle, à laquelle se mêlait de la compassion et de la gène. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence. Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance un peu tendue et la Gryffondor fut soulagée en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour faire ses devoirs avant l'heure du déjeuner. Un hibou vint alors lâcher une lettre au dessus de sa tête. Elle reconnu aussitôt l'écriture tassée de Harry.

"_Salut Hermione._

_J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Ginny nous a donné de tes nouvelles. Elle est inquiète pour toi. Il parait que tu as loupé toute une journée de cours, que tu as l'air déprimée._

_Ecris moi, Hermione. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, mais tes disputes avec Ron me fatiguent. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et depuis le début, je subis les tensions dues à votre séparation. J'espère que tu comprends..._

_Je t'embrasse ma Hermione, prend soin de toi. Et donne moi de tes nouvelles._

_Harry._"

Elle lui répondit aussitôt.

"_Harry,_

_Si tu savais... Assieds toi, ça va te faire un choc._

_Je suis préfète en chef, comme tu le sais. Malefoy aussi. On partage la même salle commune, pour rapprocher les Maisons il parait._

_Il a été pardonné pour ses crimes. Sa marque des ténèbres a été effacée. Oui, elle a disparue. Le Ministère de la Magie fait passer un interrogatoire à certains Mangemorts qui auraient été enrôlés de force, et ceux qui se repentent réellement sont pardonnés et leur marque effacée grace à une potion. _

_J'ai été révoltée, je me suis disputée avec le professeur Slughorn, avec Hagrid et avec Malefoy à cause de ça. Mais il m'a montré ses souvenirs (avec la Pensine). Il a été torturé, menacé de mort, soumis au chantage, marqué contre son gré et contrôlé plusieurs fois avec l'Impérium. Il m'a fait une lettre d'excuses, ou il me demande de vous présenter, à Ron et toi, ses excuses aussi, pour le comportement qu'il a eu envers vous, et envers moi. _

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser Harry. Je suis perdue. Aurais-tu imaginé une chose pareille? Que dois-je faire?_

_Je suis contente que tu m'aies écrit. Et je suis désolée que tu ais à subir nos disputes, mais je ne suis pas prête de pardonner à Ron ce qu'il m'a fait, et ses mensonges incessants._

_Je t'embrasse aussi._

_Hermione."_

Elle confia la lettre au hibou qui s'envola la remettre à son destinataire et continua ses devoirs. Elle grignota un bout de fromage quand le repas apparu sur la table et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Son esprit était si embrouillé qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Mme Pomfresh lui administra une potion et la fit s'allonger un moment. A peine étendue qu'elle s'endormait. l'infirmière la réveilla en douceur un peu avant son premier cours de l'après midi. Histoire de la Magie. Elle qui d'habitude était si attentive en cours, elle avait du mal à suivre ce que disait le professeur Binns. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans le même état, pensive et évasive.

Le soir venu, elle s'assit devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune et se perdit dans le rougeoiement des braises. Quand Drago entra dans la pièce, elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme saisir son poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux dans le vague.

"_ Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais c'est pas en m'évitant et en restant perdue dans tes pensées que tu y verras plus clair. Lache prise, tu vas devenir folle à force.

_ Hum...

_ Viens, assieds toi. Voila. Allez, crache le morceau. C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée?

_ ...

_ Aller! Parle, ça peut pas te faire de mal.

_ Je suis encore en colère pour ce que tu as fait.

_ C'est compréhensible. Quoi d'autre?

_ Je suis triste pour toi.

_ C'est gentil mais ça sert à rien.

_ Je sais pas comment agir en ta présence.

_ Non, tu ne sais plus, nuance. Avant, on s'insultait en permanence. Maintenant on a plus de raisons de le faire. Autant être courtois non? Qui sait, on sera peut être amis un jour.

_ Ca m'étonnerai...

_ T'en sais rien.

_ Hum...

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher...

_ Oui..."

Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit Drago la prendre dans ses bras, mais se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à lui rendre son étreinte. Malgré que ce contact n'eut duré que quelques secondes, Hermione en fut toute retournée. Elle se coucha et s'endormit, mettant ainsi son cerveau en veille.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"_ Salut, bien dormi?

_ Grmrmgrmrrm...mmm!

_ Mademoiselle s'est levée du pied gauche?

_ Mmmmrrrrrrmrrrmrrrr...rrrr!

_ Mais encore?"

Ce qu'il pouvait être barbant dès le matin! Hermione prit un coussin sur le canapé de la salle commune et le lança au visage de son colocataire si bien coiffé, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Quelle idée elle avait eu d'être aussi studieuse? Elle finissait Préfète en Chef avec un insupportable lève tôt... Elle se doucha rapidement, tressa ses cheveux et enfila sa robe de sorcière. Drago l'attendait devant sa porte.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fais là, voyeur?

_ J'attends sa majesté pour lui signaler qu'avec sa mauvaise humeur, elle a loupé l'heure du petit déjeuner et qu'elle est en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges.

_ J'avais pas besoin d'une tête blonde pour savoir ça. Allez, vire de la, on va être encore plus à la bourre...

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour...

_ Quoi?

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour!

_ Rooh! Bonjour! Ca y est, t'es content, tu bouges de là maintenant?

_ Plus gentiment!

_ "Boooonjooouuur Drago-chou! T'as fait de beaux rêves? T'es prêt pour aller en cours? Aller aller ouste, petit polisson!" C'est bon tu me lâches?

_ Oui, Drago-chou ça fait peur...

_ Je peux être bien plus terrifiante que ça!

_ Je te crois. Aller, go."

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et rejoignirent la salle de cours, où tout le monde était déjà en train de suivre la leçon du jour. Le professeur Flitwick les réprimanda.

"_ Vous êtes en retard!

_ Pardon professeur, commença Hermione, mais c'est...

_ Je ne veux rien savoir! C'est intolérable de la part de deux Préfets en Chef, censés donner l'exemple! Vous serez priés de venir en retenue ce soir!"

Une retenue! Pour cinq minutes de retard! Exemple ou pas, Hermione trouvait cela tiré par les cheveux. Elle suivi le cours d'une oreille distraite, s'entraînant à lancer le sort "Duro" changeant tout objet en pierre, et épiant Drago du coup de l'œil qui s'énervait sur sa baguette. Quel idiot, il n'avait rien écouté... Il fallait toucher l'objet du bout de la baguette pour que ça fonctionne... Tant pis pour lui.

La matinée achevée, Hermione prit une part de quiche dans la Grande Salle et s'en alla déjeuner dans sa chambre. Un grand hibou noir vint toquer à sa fenêtre, une enveloppe à la main.

"_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. _

_J'étais au courant pour Drago, Ron aussi, excuse moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais tu étais tellement à fleur de peau, j'ai pas osé... Et Ron encore moins. _

_Tu peux lui faire confiance, il est inoffensif dorénavant. Le Ministère de la Magie surveille le moindre de ce faits et gestes, s'il fait quelque chose de louche, on sera au courant. _

_Et à propos de Ron. Il ne ment pas. Lavande l'a bien manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Elle a utilisé un des philtres d'amour créés par Fred et Georges quand ils avaient leur boutique. On a retrouvé la fiole dans la chambre de Ron. Alors je te prierai de bien vouloir lui présenter des excuses._

_Je t'embrasse ma Hermione, tu me manques. J'espère te voir pour les prochaines vacances._

_Harry._"

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore été manigancé pour qu'elle pardonne à Ron... Elle griffonna un bref mot d'excuses à son ex petit ami pour faire bonne figure et ne répondit pas à Harry. Ils s'étaient passés le mot pour lui mentir? Ils étaient au courant pour Drago et ils ne lui avaient rien dit sous prétexte qu'elle était irritable? N'importe quoi...

Après les cours de l'après midi, elle se rendit dans le bureau du professeur de Sortilèges pour écoper de sa retenue, en compagnie de son binôme préfet. Ils eurent pour mission de préparer la salle de cours pour la leçon de lévitation des premières années du lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que déposer une plume sur chaque table (sans user de magie bien évidemment) serait aussi ardu. Le moindre coup de vent, un mouvement trop brusque et toute la rangée était à refaire. Mais ce fut aussi plus distrayant qu'Hermione ne l'imaginait. Drago était si concentré et ses cheveux étaient si plaqués qu'elle réussit à y planter une dizaine de plumes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce ne fut que quand des élèves se retournèrent sur son passage après la retenue qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Hermione décida de disparaître dans la bibliothèque.

Il n'était peut être plus si méchant que ça finalement... Elle regagna sa chambre une heure plus tard et retrouva Malefoy au sol, au seuil de sa porte de chambre, raide comme un piquet.

"_ Petrificus Totalus. Simple et efficace. Il ne faut pas essayer de rentrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans son autorisation Drago. A plus tard!"

Elle vit dans les yeux du jeune homme un élan d'émotions: déception, supplication, frustration. Amusée, elle le laissa en plan, le temps de changer de tenue.

"_ Finite!

_ Tu vas me le payer cher!

_ Attention, sinon je te pétrifie à nouveau!

_ Tu penses m'intimider?

_ Non, je pensais à te priver de dîner.

_ C'est sadique et méchant!

_ Comme tu l'as été pendant des années.

_ Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses!

_ C'est si simple... va falloir te racheter!

_ Moi, au moins, je ne t'ai jamais frappée.

_ Tu l'avais mérité!

_ Mais...

_ Ya pas de "mais" qui tiennent. Tu permets, j'ai faim."

Elle quitta la pièce, talonnée par Drago qui se hissa rapidement à sa hauteur. Il fit discrètement glisser son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait jadis malmenée et qui l'avait elle aussi malmené. Il avait déjà du admettre, même à cette époque, que malgré sa différence sanguine, c'était une jolie fille. Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme et peut lui important qu'elle ait le sang pur ou pas. Il avait gardé son sens des valeurs et de l'honneur, mais il les avait axés différemment. Il ne serait plus un infâme cancrelat, il ne voulait plus faire de peine autour de lui, si ce n'est à ceux qui lui avait bourré le crane au point de le rendre mauvais.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Vendredi après midi. Une fois les cours finis, Drago se rendit dans la salle commune qu'il partageait avec Hermoine. En pensant à elle, un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Cette envie si soudaine lui parue étrange mais l'idée de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme.

Il se hâta de rejoindre leur pièce. En arrivant, il la chercha du regard, sans la voir. Il frappa alors à la porte de sa colocataire. Sans réponse. Il se hasarda à pousser la porte, mal fermée et ainsi désarmée du sortilège de Pétrification. Elle n'était pas la. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Sur le bureau étaient éparpillés plumes et parchemins, sur le lit était ouvert un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. L'armoire entrouverte laissait apparaître les vêtements de la jeune fille. Profitant de l'occasion, il regarda quelques affaires suspendues dans la penderie. Il y vit quelques robes dans lesquelles il imaginait Hermione. Son esprit divaguant, il se surpris à rêver de la jeune fille essayant les robes devant lui...

"_ QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA?

_ Hermione!

_ Qui d'autre? C'est ma chambre!  
_ Je suis désolé! Je te cherchais et...

_ Et t'en as profité pour fouiller dans mes affaires!

_ Hermione je suis désolé...

_ SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ESPECE DE PERVERS!

_ Mais laisse moi t'expliquer!

_ DEHORS!"

Hermione s'approcha de l'intrus, lui saisit le bras sans une once de délicatesse et le jeta hors de la pièce. Elle claqua violemment la porte et ferma celle ci à clé à coup de sortilège. Elle ferma son armoire et jeta son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie à travers la pièce. Comment avait elle pu penser qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de correct? C'était toujours une sale petite fouine.  
De son côté, Drago s'en voulait à mort. Il s'assit sur le canapé, alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette et perdit son regard dans les flammes. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Parce qu'il en avait envie. Et pourquoi en avait il eu envie? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il pensait de plus en plus à elle sans raison apparente et il adorait ça.

Le jeune Serpentard passa son week-end à essayer de se faire pardonner. Il commença par faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs au pas de la porte de la Gryffondor. Il les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard toutes desséchées. Il envoya ensuite un hibou livrer un mot d'excuses, mais il lui revint avec le même mot, métamorphosé en avion qui le poursuivit partout pendant une demi heure, lui crachant de l'encre dessus à chaque contact. Il tenta de faire passer un autre mot sous la porte, mais à peine avait il déposé le bout de papier qu'il sentit une chose lui attérir sur le bout des doigts, sans doutes un livre.

Après de nombreuses autres tentatives, Il finit par attendre que la jeune fille sorte de sa chambre. Elle n'en sortit pas du week-end, ou alors elle attendait qu'il soit lui même sortit pour aller chercher de quoi manger pour la journée. Le dimanche soir, elle surveilla la bruit de la porte et quand elle fut sure qu'il était partit, elle se faufila jusqu'à la Grande Salle ou elle récupéra des restes du dîner. Elle retourna tout aussi discrètement dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'en arrivant, Drago l'attendait devant sa porte.

"_ Coincée...  
_ Malefoy dégage!

_ Ah c'est plus Drago?

_ Non.

_ Ok si tu veux. J'aurai pas du rentrer dans ta chambre. je suis désolé.

_ Sans blague!

_ Je n'aurai pas non plus du regarder dans ton armoire et je te demande pardon pour ça.

_ M'en fout de tes excuses, le mal est fait. T'es toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant!

_ Tu sais, je vais te montrer pourquoi je te cherchais.

_ Me dire plutôt.

_ Non, te montrer"

Il s'avança vers elle, la déchargea de ses victuailles et la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit un mouvement de recul. Elle essaya de se retirer mais il resserra son étreinte. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux et respira le parfum si doux qui émanait d'elle. Il se sentait bien. Elle avait cessé de se débattre. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

"_ Drago...  
_ Ah c'est Drago maintenant?

_ Oui...

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Je te fais un câlin.

_ Pourquoi...?

_ J'ai envie. Et j'en avais envie vendredi. Voila. Je te laisse."

Il lui rendit son diner et la laissa plantée la, comme elle l'avait planté deux jours durant. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, rêveur. Hermione, elle, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, penaude. Qu'était-il passé par la tête du jeune Serpentard? Cette étreinte était des plus déroutante, quoique pas désagréable, au contraire... Au contraire? Hermione fut surprise de ses propres pensées. Oui, elle avait apprécié ce moment, tout comme Drago, elle le savait. Elle avait bien sentit son souffle dans son cou, comme s'il respirait son odeur... Un frisson parcouru la jeune fille.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie dans le but de penser à autre chose. Mais en vain, le visage de Drago lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux platines, sa bouche fine... Elle ferma brusquement son manuel et tâcha de dormir. Mais sa nuit fut agitée, tout comme celle de Drago, étonné de ses envies soudaines et de ce plaisir nouveau qu'il avait découvert en serrant la belle Griffondor dans ses bras... La belle?! Oui, il la trouvait belle, il fallait l'avouer, elle l'était. Ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux noisettes, sa bouche fine... Il ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil entre deux visages d'Hermione s'incrustant dans son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent en sortant de leur chambre, un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione, la tête baissée, se dirigea vers la sortie.

"_ Hernione...

_ Hum?

_ Bonjour...

_ Hum... 'jour...

_ Ne m'ignore pas...

_ ...

_ Sinon je te refais un câlin...

_ Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi...

_ Possible... Et alors?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça?

_ Parce que j'en ai envie.

_ Comme ça, du jour au lendemain?

_ Hum...

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, tu me plais, j'en ai envie, je le fais et basta!

_ Je te quoi?

_ ... Oublie ça...

_ Non répète!

_ Tu me plais! Là! Je te trouve jolie! Et alors! Et ça date pas d'hier! Sauf que je pouvais pas le dire avant...

_ ...

_ On va déjeuner?

_ J'ai pas faim...

_ Tu veux pas descendre avec moi c'est ça?

_ Non...

_ Ne mens pas.

_ Oui, et alors? Les gens nous ont vu nous détester pendant 7 ans et pouf la on est potes? J'ai pas envie d'être harcelée de questions.

_ Laisse dont les gens dire ce qu'ils veulent. Viens..."

Il tendit une main à Hermione. Elle la regarda sans bouger. Il avança vers elle et pris la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elle eu un recul, comme quand il l'avait étreinte. Il réagit comme la veille, il serra plus fort. Un autre recul. Il sentit un boule de chaleur se former dans son estomac et remonter dans la gorge, jusqu'à lui embraser la tête. Il était partagé entre la frustration de son rejet et de l'excitation du rapport de force. Il serra alors la main d'Hermione encore plus fort et la tira vers lui d'un grand coup sec. Elle se retrouva collée à lui, les joues rougies par la gêne. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, depuis qu'il avait saisi la main. Quand il l'avait empoignée plus fort, sa gorge s'était serrée. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait si proche de lui, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle osa lever les yeux vers Drago et croisa son regard. Il l'observait avec douceur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son visage et la vit s'empourprer. Il sourit à nouveau et déposa un minuscule baiser aux commissures des lèvres d'Hermione. Il dut resserrer son étreinte car il la senti défaillir. Il cru presque qu'elle s'en serrait évanouie. Quand elle eu retrouvé son équilibre, il la relâcha.

"_ On verra demain pour le petit déj' ensemble."

Il avait dit ça sur un ton taquin. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione s'assit par terre, étourdie, et laissa son cerveau jusqu'à maintenant en stand-by remettre ses pensées en ordre.

NDA: Désolée pour l'attente, beaucoup de travail en ce moment et ce maudit syndrome de la page blanche... Je tacherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois! Merci à ceux qui me suivent, merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir! Joyeux Noël et Bonne année!


End file.
